Weathering The Storm
by Uncle Sporkums
Summary: In this Shazam story inspired by the 1940's Fleischer Brothers Superman cartoons, Mary Marvel battles the evil Dr. Sivana and his weather machine.


"The grace of Selena! The strength of Hippolyta! The skill of Ariadne! The speed and flight of Zephyrus! The beauty of Aurora! And the wisdom of Minerva! The world's mightiest mortal,  
Mary Marvel! Empowered by the enchanter Shazam, Mary Marvel has dedicated her life to a crusade for peace and righteousness! Unbeknownst to the public, Mary is secretly teenage student, Mary Batson!"

The temperature was around 2 degrees farenheight the night the businessman pulled into the roadside motel in rural Pennsylvania and went into the office, approaching the front desk.  
"I'd like a room, please." He said quietly. "What brings you around here, stranger?" The manager asked curiously. "I'm here to kill Punxsutawney Phil." the man said nonchalantly,  
following this with a dry chuckle to assure the manager he was kidding. The manager responded with a boistrous laugh and said "Well, I know how you feel." After signing in,  
the man went outside to get his bags, when he suddenly felt extremly hot, he took his jacket off and wiped the sweat from his brow, muttering "What the Sam Hill?" when he realized he could no longer see his frozen breath in front of him. His clothes began to stick to his body as he panted for air, then he bacame feint, then he collapsed.

All around America, it was the same, heatwaves in Minnesota, blizzards in Florida, and no one knew what to make of it!

It seemed like a dream come true for Mary Batson however, Febuary, and it was already bathing suit weather! But yet, her inate sense of justice was actively ringing inside her head, telling her to beware, that there were evil forces at work, Mary obeyed it,  
keeping her mind sharp and focused at all times. During her last class, she was talking to some of her friends. "I just got this new fast car, I'm going to take advantage of this nice weather and go cruising for boys! You girls want to come?" Mary's friend Courtney Douglas said ecstatically. Most of her friends concurred, but Mary only had her eye on one boy, Tyler Mitchell, a handsome, red haired reciever for the school's football team. But Tyler didn't seem to notice her, and Mary didn't blame him, she was an average sized girl with shoulder length brown hair, and Tyler only seemed to date tall, blonde cheerleaders,  
even though Mary was quite pretty, and her friends said she reminded them of Judy Garland.

Suddenly, There came an announcement over the P.A. system. The principal's voice was not heard, instead, there was a raspy, elderly voice that Mary knew all too well. "Attention, people of Fawcett City.." the voice began. "Sivana!" Mary whispered to herself. The voice continued "This is the brilliant speaking! Through my mechanations, this message is being broadcast by all forms of communications systems nationwide! My genius has led to the creation of a machine that can change the weather in each area to whatever I will!  
And unless the leaders of this country hand over absolute control to me, I shall unleash storms the likes of which this world has ever seen!" The mad scientist shrieked before concluding "You have one hour to decide, my patience wears thin." The entire school was thrown into a panic! Students scrambled for the doors, as the administrators desperately tried to keep control. Mary knew she had to act fast! She managed to squeeze her way through the charging crowd and made her way into the vacant ladies room.

When she was certain that everyone had left, she raised her arms to the heavens, and shouted out the magic word, "SHAZAM!" In an instant, a bolt of lightning struck Mary, and she was transformed immediately! She was now much taller in stature, her body was adorned with powerful muscles, yet she still kept her slender, feminine appearance. And she was now dressed in a short, red blouse and skirt, with a golden lightning bolt adorning her now proud, full bosom, and completing with a short white cape, and little yellow boots. Now,  
Mary was ready for action, as the mightiest girl in the world, Mary Marvel! "Alright,  
Sivana! I predict that it's going to rain on your little parade!" Mary confidently said to herself, before climbing out the bathroom window, and soaring into the air!  
Using the wisdom she had been given along with her other powers, Mary used her heightened senses to pinpoint the transmissions to Sivana's laboratory in a giant abandoned factory in the city's boondocks.

In a satin lined chair, the bald, bespectacled and rat faced , dressed in his usual lab coat, was giving directions to his musclebound henchmen, dressed in black suits.  
Suddenly, the lackey watching the lab's video screen announced "Sir, something's approaching the lab!" "Let me see!" the Doctor grunted, pushing the assistant out of the way. Upon adjusting the focus, he exclaimed in fear "Mary Marvel!" Before turning to the henchmen manning the machine and shouting "Hit her with everything you've got!" Then men then pushed buttons, and pulled levers on the machine, which looked like a large globe with electrodes sticking out of it. Sparks emitted from the machine, and then, a charge was fired into the air!

As Mary continued to soar through the sky the sky above her darkened, and suddenly, hail began to fall from the sky, and the pieces of ice began to grow larger and larger! But it didn't affect Mary's flying one bit! "I must be getting close, 's attack is beginning!" Mary said to herself. As giant, boulder sized peices of hail fell towards Earth,  
Mary amused herself by smashing the enormous hail with her fists! "This is fun! Dr.S knows how to show a girl a good time!" Mary exclaimed, as with each punch, the ice boulders were shattered into harmless shards! All of a sudden, Mary saw a large peice of hail headed for a young boy, running for his life! A look of determination appeared on Mary's face as she swooped down to the boy, and caught the giant hailstone and cast it aside! She then told the young boy "You'd better get out of here son, it's dangerous!" The boy smiled and said "Yes,  
I will, Miss." Mary smiled back and then lept back into the sky, as the boy looked on with astonishment, before running off.

"She just smashed those hailstones like they were snowballs! Use another storm!" Sivana ordered his men.

As Mary flew on, bolts of lightning suddely fell from the sky, and struck her, However, Mary simply giggled and said "That tickles! If Dr.S wants to make me laugh, he's certainly doing a good job!" Mary then increased her speed as she soared towards her target!

"Unbelievable!" Sivana said to himself before seeing that Mary was almost at his lab! "Quickly! Unleash a tornado!" He shrieked. The men complied, and sent another signal into the sky.

The air around Mary began to swirl and kick up dirt and debris. Forming a giant, menacing looking funnel cloud! Mary just yawned at the sight of it, however, saying "If Dr.S really thinks he can hurt me with a little gust of wind, he's sorely mistaken!" She then flew right into the twisting cloud of destruction, and flew in the opposite direction at incredible speeds, Dissipating the twister instantly! Mary then saw the building in sight, and smirked,  
before flying towards it at top speed!

"Sir! Target approaching rapidly!" The henchman at the viewing screen announced. "Arm yourselves! Don't give her a chance!" Sivana barked at the men. The henchmen grabbed their machine guns and waited, Then, with a crash, Mary came crashing through the roof! "Hi,  
Doctor! Sorry I don't have an appointment, but maybe you could fit me in!" She said cheerfully. "Open fire!" Sivana ordered loudly. The hencmen did so, but the bullets simply bounced off Mary's body and back at the terrified men. "Careful boys, you wouldn't want to hurt yourselves would you?" Mary warned them. as she walked up to them, grabbed their guns,  
and tied the heavy weapons together with ease, as if they were shoelaces! She then hauled back and punched one of the men square on the jaw which sent him toppling into his comrades,  
sending them all to the floor! "Wow! Just like dominos!" Mary said with a grin. She then turned her attention to the machine. "So, Doctor S, this must be your horrid weather machine!" She said as she approached it "You stay away from that, you hear?!" The mad scientist yelled. Mary ignored him, however. "Hmm, it looks rather big! But of course.."  
she said, before lifting the massive machine over her head effortlessly with a broad smile as she said heroically "It's no problem for the world's mightiest girl!" as she crushed the giant weather device like it was made of aluminum foil! Sparks and flames emitted from the mess of metal as Mary carelessly tossed it aside with a great crash! As Dr. Sivana tried to make his way to the doors to ecape, Mary grabbed him and said "Oh, no you don't!" playfully,  
before she took him and his henchmen by the collars of their shirts and flew them out of the abondoned building and into the sky!

The next day, at school, Mary blushed with pride as she heard her classmates talk about her.  
"Did you hear that Mary Marvel caught the mad scientist and jailed him?" "Oh, she's my hero!"  
"And she's quite a gal, too!" "I hear the President's going to honor her!"As the lunch bell rang, Mary was gushing at all the attention her alter ego was getting, that she accidentally bumped into Tyler Mitchell! "Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" Mary apologized, her face red with embarrasment. "Hey, you're Mary Batson, aren't you?" Tyler asked with a kind smile. "Why, um..yes." Mary said timidly. "I've wanted to speak to you for quite a while, but never got the chance. Would you like to have lunch with me so we can get better aquainted?" "YES!" Mary shouted, before composing herself. "I mean, yes, of course I would." The two then smiled at each other as they made their way to the cafeteria.

THE END 


End file.
